She's Lost Control
by IncognitoWritersClub
Summary: 3x08, Alex confronts Norma on her porch about Sam's death. And she lies to him again like it's nothing. But if she doesn't care at all, why she finds herself at Alex's door in the middle of the night? Is she finally ready to share the truth with someone? And who is that redhead? Why the tought of Alex being with some other woman makes her act so stupid? She's lost control again.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

As he stepped out of his police car, feeling the obvious pain that shot from his chest down to his left arm. He couldn't help but to care more about the heavy pain that had been building up in his chest after knowing the truth about Norma Bates. That in fact, her late husband, had not been killed by a shelf in their garage. That her little story she had made up, was just one thing, and one thing only; a lie. She had lied to him. After everything that he had done for her and how the things were going between them lately Alex thought she trusted him completely. But maybe all that he felt was one-sided only? What if Norma was actually just using him? And that thought killed him, he couldn't help but to feel like a failure. All he ever wanted, was to protect her, to keep her safe. But he can't do that unless he knows the truth. The whole truth.

He passed her car on his way up to her house. The car he had brought her back, knowing how much it meant to her. If he could put a smile on her face, he gladly would. Why had he done it? Was it because he was a cop and observant? No, not exactly. It was not that, even though he tried really hard to convince himself that it was the case. Was it because he couldn't stand the thought of her being sad about it? Yes, partly yes. But deep down, as much as he tried to hide it, to deny, Alex Romero had feelings for Norma Bates. The car was a gesture of something more than just a kindness and deep down he knew it. She did too maybe, at least he hoped so. But for the sake of his sanity he needed to know the truth, even if that meant to confront her about it.

Alex made his way up the stairs to her house. It was around 6pm, she was probably going to have dinner soon. He knocked on her front door with a little too much force for his likeness.

"Hi Alex." she greeted him with a soft voice lightly leaning on the door frame. Why did she had to look so pretty? With her bouncy small, blonde curls framing her delicate face he would more than willing to call a piece of art. That's what she was. Art.

"I'm just heating up some leftovers. You want to come in?" she asked while he gazed at her. He was right about that she was probably going to eat at this time. Alex Romero knew Norma Bates too well.

His response to her question was a tired sigh, which she clearly noticed. The look on his face made her worry a bit. He turned around, away from her, trying to keep some sort of distance between them. Her closeness made him lose focus and he had to stay focused if he wanted to confront her. If he wanted the truth.

"What?" she asked quickly, feeling him pull away from her.

"You remember the first time that I talked to you on this porch, Norma? It's kind of funny 'cause you were standing right over there, and you were lying to me, and..."

"What are you talking about?" Norma interrupted. She looked at him, trying to tell by his facial expressions if he was showing some sort of emotion at all. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Do you want to come in? Did you talk to Bob Paris?" she asked right after, just wanting him to say something. She wanted him to elaborate his sudden statement.

"Yeah, and I talked to Bob, but I don't want to come in, and I want to ask you something, and don't tell me a story, okay? Tell me the truth. I know what your impulse is gonna be, but don't do it. Just this once." Alex said.

"Just this once?" Norma frowned. She felt slightly offended at his words but let it slip aside because she was too worried about what Alex was gonna ask her next. Even if deep down she could guess.

"How did your husband die?" he asked.

"You know how he died. In an accident in the garage. A heavy shelf fell on him." she blurted out like it was no big deal. She had told this lie so many times that the lines of that story were in her blood. It felt like the truth to her. Norma tried to act casual like she had no idea why he was even questioning it. As much as she tried to keep her posture cool her heart was beating painfully hard and fast in her chest.

"You have a last chance, Norma." Alex said calmly, trying to control himself to not shake her and ask her why she wouldn't just tell him the truth already.

"That is the truth." she replied while staring into his dark hazel eyes that always brought her the feeling of safety and calmness and something else she couldn't quite explain.

"Goodbye, Norma." he said in a low tone and moved towards his car. He couldn't even look at her right now.

"Alex," she said in a normal voice but he ignored her. If she didn't want to tell him the truth, he was not going to talk to her at all.

"Alex." she said a bit louder this time. He kept on walking, doing his very best at ignoring Norma Bates.

"Alex!"Norma almost yelled this time, left standing alone on her porch. He was done.

* * *

It felt like it took him 5 hours to get to his house even though it probably took 5 minutes because he was speeding the whole way there. He was furious at her. He was so infuriated. Alex could feel his temper boiling inside of him, he was mad at everyone who had ever hurt her so much that the idea of putting her trust on anyone except herself never seemed like an option. How she had just denied his accusation. Could he ever forgive her for not telling him the truth? For shamelessly lying in his face like that after he thought the growing relationship they had meant at least something to her? No matter how much he wanted to be outraged at her for lying, he already knew it wouldn't last. He couldn't stay away from her too long because he needed to protect her, to keep her safe. Because no matter how much she hurt him, it still wouldn't hurt as much as losing her. But for now, Alex just wanted to be left alone, it was becoming to much to handle at this point.

That woman would be the death of him. She was either making him go fully crazy or frustrated so he couldn't think properly. And Norma knew she had that effect on him, she knew that he would simply do anything for her, in a heartbeat.

Alex wished he could say that the first time he saw her, he fell for her in an instant. That's not the case, at least he doesn't thinks so. He actually thought she was a tad off putting, very uptight and extremely annoying, that was his first impression of her. If he only had known why she was so tense when he first met her, how she had killed Keith Summers an hour before they got there. She had blood on her hands, blood of a scumbag who had sucked the life right out of her. That would have explained a lot if he had only knew it then. But it was her beauty he could not deny. He already noticed how attractive she had looked that time he first met her. It was nothing fancy, no dress, no heavy make up, no perfect hairdo, just simple plaid button up shirt, jeans and her hair up in a half, messy ponytail. And still, she looked luminous. The beauty he first saw in her grew over time. He started noticing how beautiful she was when her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about something that made her happy. How beautiful she was when caring for someone or something. How beautiful she was even while angry, sarcastic and pissed off. Yes, Norma Bates was beautiful. From her outside to deep down to her soul.

The attraction he had towards Norma was like a rollercoaster. You jump into it, unaware how it's going to go and feel. And you think "I can't believe I'm doing this, what is happening? What the hell was I thinking?" And when it starts to move you can feel the twists, and the turns, and the loops. At first you are fine, thinking you will survive this. Because how many people die from riding a rollercoaster? But as it gets further you are not sure anymore. How could you possibly know, rollercoasters were never really your thing. Until now. And that part when you give yourself into it completely, when you finally start enjoying the spinning and twists and that tickling feeling it creates in your stomach. And then, at that time you even start thinking that maybe this is actually it? Maybe this is the way you would want to die? That's how it felt with Norma Bates. It was scary but it was also wonderfully amazing.

As Alex pulled up on his driveway he was still upset and disappointed. Tonight, he would drink his sorrow away, like he always did at the times he felt hopeless. He knew way too well he shouldn't be drinking while taking his pain killers. And still, he didn't care. Not tonight. Not ever.

As he soaked his throat with the very strong whiskey, he let his mind go elsewhere. Away from himself, away from White Pine Bay, away from all of this that was happening.

As Alex was trying to stare into space, without really existing, he heard a knock on the door. Sigh. Couldn't she just leave him alone for at least a few hours?

"I said goodbye, Norma. Just leave me the hell alone" he said forcefully. Not wanting to deal with whatever she wanted to say. It wasn't going to be enough right now.

"Who the hell is Norma?" a female voice asked with the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Rebecca.

"It's not really good time right now, Rebecca. Please, leave." Alex said, staring into the wall. He couldn't care less about what she could possibly want tonight.

"Can you open up so we can talk?" she asked, trying to look into the window. "I won't leave unless we talked, it's important."

Fine, if she wanted to talk, they would.

He opened the door quickly to see her standing there with a smile on her face and hope in her eyes. Poor woman.

"What do you want Rebecca? Bank business at this hour?" he asked without emotion in his voice. He was tired, he was fragile, he was weak and he wasn't someone who would let be seen in this state.

"Can I come in?" she asked while looking into his living room.

"Now is not really a good time…" Alex said. But she just walked in, ignoring his obvious disapproving replies. It was like she was marking her territory, she had her shield up. All because of the name that had left his lips. Norma. She was marking her territory she did not own, to someone who wasn't even there.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her, taking a small sip on his whiskey. He wanted to drink the whole bottle now when she was there. Boy, did he need it. But he was too much of a gentleman, so he took a small sip and put his glass down on the table.

Rebecca took her coat off to reveal her outfit. Black pants. Black shirt. Just that. Nothing with flowers, no dress, no blouse. Not his taste at all.

"I have a problem with my apartment, Alex. My kitchen, it had some plumbing work done and I called this plumber who foolishly tried to repair a leak without turning the water off first. Can you believe it? My whole apartment was fucking flooded! Kitchen, living room, bedroom... There's no way I can stay there till everything gets repaired and I didn't know where else to go. So I thought I could stay here for a night?" she said with a desperate and pleading look on her face.

"Can't you just stay at King's Motel or something?" Alex asked, not feeling like mentioning Bates Motel at this moment and situation he was in. He didn't need Rebecca going there and finding out who Norma was.

"That was the first place I went, actually. And believe it or not, that craphole has no rooms available!" Rebecca uttered in an angry tone.

A lot happened today and Alex was too tired to fight her. Also he felt kinda bad for her too? She was nothing more than just a part time escape, someone to satisfy his man needs so maybe he owed her at least a bit of help at situation like this? And at this point he didn't really care if she stayed or not, at this very moment he was oblivious to things happening around him.

"Ok, fine, whatever. As long as it's only one night. You can take my bedroom bed, I will stay on the couch." he said, trying to mask his annoyance in his voice.

"You know, we can sleep in the same bed? It's been too long and I missed you. I forget about you until I see you again and..." she said with a smirk on her lips, while moving towards him.

"Either you stop this right now or you'll have to leave." he warned, taking few steps back, annoyance now obvious in his tone.

"Whoah, ok. Great. No need to be this tense, jesus." she said waving her hand off.

"You can get your stuff to my room, it's upstairs." he trailed off.

"I know where your bedroom is, Alex." she chuckled.

"Right, ok. I'm gonna go and take a shower now and go to sleep. Lock the door when you leave in the morning. The key is on the table, leave it in the mail box after." he stated, being obvious about the fact that he didn't want to see her here in the morning.

Without waiting for any answer Alex went upstairs to the bathroom. There's no way in hell he would stay in the same room as Rebecca. The more he thought of her the more she actually annoyed him, especially now, when all he wanted was to be alone and here she was, with her own problems and old need for him.

* * *

Norma desperately needed to talk to Alex. She couldn't sleep, the image of his expression on his face when she lied to him not leaving her head. And yes, she will be the one this time to go and talk about it with him. Without being drunk and later regretting it later, how it had happened with that therapist. Norma was now completely ready to tell Alex the whole true. Because deep down she knew he will understand and not judge her. That she could finally trust someone, and that someone was him.

After getting out of her green Mercedes she was now standing in front of Alex's house. It was around 1 am but she could tell that he wasn't asleep, because of the lights inside the house. She knocked and heard the footsteps inside approaching the door.

And then it happened. Something she wasn't expecting at all. The door swung open and it was not Alex that she saw. It was a slim, pale redhead now staring at her from the inside of the house.

"H-hi, hey, good evening.." Norma stuttered, trying all her best to keep the shock out of her face. "I'm actually looking for Alex, is he..?"

"Who are you exactly?" Rebecca asked scaning Norma from head to toe.

"I'm Norma Bates, I needed to talk with Alex, can you..?" she trailed off, now noticing that the woman in front of her was only wearing a short silk robe, that type of robe Norma would normally wear to bed.

"Oh, he's upstairs, taking a shower. " Rebecca replied with a smirk, slight of satisfaction filling her face as she realized how it looked to Norma, clearly enjoying her confusion. "Do you want me to call him or..?"

"No no, actually nevermind." Norma gave a fake smile, "It isn't that important after all, sorry for bothering you at this time. Goodnight."

Without waiting for any response Norma turned around and left. Heartbroken. What was she even thinking coming here?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 **A/N.** _Thank you all for the lovely reviews we got on the first chapter! Here's is the 2nd one out of 3._

 _Do you have any thoughts? Parts you enjoyed? Parts you didn't like? Any ideas you wanna share? Or maybe some specific request for upcoming works? You're very welcome to share it all on review here or message us directly :)_

 _Hope you'll enjoy,_

 _ **IWC**_

* * *

It's been a week since Norma had talked to Alex. It was him who called first and she knew he was probably mad at her for ignoring his call. As well as those other hundred calls he had made to her after. He even came by her house, twice. But she had pretended that she hadn't been home or has asked Norman to tell him that she was not feeling well.

What she was trying to prove by acting like this, she didn't know. Norma was the one guilty in this situation, she was the one who lied. But that night when she had met that redhead something had just clicked inside of her. It actually made her feel mad and betrayed in some way. And it was silly because Alex wasn't someone who belonged to her in a first place. They weren't even together, so who was she to control his love life?

It was Saturday evening when Norma decided it was finally the right time to go out and relax a bit. The entire situation between them was tiring and those thoughts had been stuck in her head for the entire week. If it continued, she swore to God she would go insane. So here she was, putting on her makeup, finding that little black dress that hugged her in all the right places, fixing her blond curls with her regular curling iron and finishing it all with a few sprays of her favourite perfume.

The local bar was stuffed with people, but what else could you expect at this time of the weekend? The music was playing way too loud for Norma's liking. A few people were dancing to some old rock'n'roll song. Norma went directly to the bar where she found a place to sit down.

"What is this pretty lady drinking tonight?" the bartender winked at Norma, who was now leaning on the bar.

"I would go with a glass of red wine, please." She replied not paying too much attention to the way the bartender was scanning her with his pleading eyes.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." he told her and turned around to pour the drink.

Norma was now sipping on her wine, glancing around the room.

"Are you waiting for someone?" a man's low, husky voice came from right next to her.

She turned around to see a middle-aged guy with blond hair and dark eyes curiously staring at her.

"Me? Oh no, no, just looking around." she chuckled, now turning her body to the guy next to her.

"I see. It's just strange seeing a beautiful woman like you all alone in here on Saturday evening." he said, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing too strange, can't a woman have a night out alone?" she scoffed, having a sip from her glass.

"Of course she can. But maybe a bit of company wouldn't harm? Am I right?" The man said, leaning into her. "I'm Joe by the way, nice to meet you."

* * *

In the middle of a conversation with Joe, Norma realized she was beginning to feel a bit light headed, so she excused herself and headed to the bathroom to press a cold cloth on her forehead and to refresh her lip gloss a little. She was, who she was after all.

"Norma, wait up."

She recognized this voice immediately. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Norma tried to make it into the ladies room before he could reach her, but Alex just followed her inside and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing? " Norma asked him with one eyebrow raised. Clearly annoyed with his behavior.

"So, you're just gonna keep acting like a child or are we gonna talk? " he leaned his frame against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. The sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms. His piercing hazel brown eyes running up and down her body before landing on hers.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Cut this bullshit, Norma." he said calmly.

"It doesn't matter. " she shrugged and turned to the sink to wash her hands and apply her lip gloss, once again. While Alex eyes never left her movements.

"What? " she asked annoyed and turned around.

"As I remember the last time we talked it was me you lied to and me who got mad and left. But I got over it, and tried calling you, multiple times and even came to your house a few time but Norman told me you hadn't been feeling well. And now I see you here? So why don't you just tell me what I did to piss you off? So I can at least get one slightest idea why you're acting like this?"

Norma let out a sarcastic laugh and continued on with fixing her makeup, trying not make eye contact as she felt his glare burning a hole in her back.

"You are acting really foolish right now, do you realize that?"

"Yeah, well you know, blondes tend to be pretty dumb, maybe I should consider the idea of coloring my hair red or something. " Norma spat out sarcastically and when she realized what she had just said it was already too late. In her mind she cursed at her lack of ability to control her mouth.

He scowled. Norma could see his face twist into confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She stayed quiet, trying her best to make a face expression of something near neutral, like she didn't put any meaning to her words. Eyes still glued to the mirror, hoping he will just drop it and go away.

"Norma, what is it?" Alex repeated, louder this time, even though he was pretty sure she had heard him the first time.

Norma wished she could turn invisible and disappear from the face of the planet. Then she might just be able to work through the shame and anger burning through her.

"It doesn't matter." she mumbled, trying hard to resist the urge to storm out of a room and make it all obvious.

Alex pushed himself off the door and walked to her, pinning her against the bathroom counter, his hands resting on the granite on either side of Norma at her hip. He didn't touch her, but leaned in so his nose was just about twelve inches from hers.

"It does matter," he murmured.

"Why?" her heartbeat had just gone into overdrive and oh god, he smelled so good. Norma held her breath but still could feel her skin shiver.

"I need you to tell me what I did to piss you off so I can apologize." he leaned back, just a few inches, and his eyes traveled down her body leisurely.

She could feel the heat from his gaze making her skin warmer. His eyes traveled back up to Norma's face and he pinned her with his hot brown gaze. Her tongue flicked over her suddenly very dry lips. "Even though you look amazing in this little dress with your heels and your platinum hair all curly and messy around your sweetly mad face" his voice low.

"You're what? Drunk again?" she rolled her eyes as a reference to that time, when he was drunk at the motel and called her beautiful. Even though he was heartened by the amount of alcohol in his system, still sober enough to know what he was saying.

"God, you're stubborn." he sighed, shaking his head.

Maybe it was the wine that made it impossible for Norma to hold her tongue but again, words darted from her lips before she could think properly. Like most of the times.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my character does not suit you! But that's not a problem as you already have someone, "not so stubborn" person, at home. So no need to worry, Sheriff."

And then, there was that moment of silence. Norma bite her tongue so hard that she could actually taste the blood, but as always, it was already too late for that. She could see his face changing. Alex shook his head, a light laugh escaped his lips.

"Jesus, Norma, you're hilarious. So I guess you've met Rebecca. When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, that's none of my business who do you sleep with and it's not that I even care, so." she spat out immediately, too fast to be believable.

"What the hell, Norma? We are not sleeping together, she's just a friend that desperately needed a place to stay for one night. That's it." he frowned.

"Oh, so maybe your "Sheriff's motel" count it as some special "facilities" , because she made it pretty clear that you had some fun just few minutes before I knocked on the door." her sarcastic voice ragged with anger she couldn't hide, despite her best efforts.

Alex eyes were studying her face.

"I still don't get it, so even if we are sleeping together, which we're not, what's the big deal, Norma? Wait. Wait, are you..? Oh my god." he leaned closer, wry smirk playing on his lips, "Are you jealous?" a teasing tone in his voice.

"Of what? Your new successful business? Yeah, I should probably include that stuff myself along with Wi-Fi and room service." Norma responded sarcastically and tried to pull back so she couldn't smell his musky scent. It was doing things to her. Things she could not explain. She was blaming her fuzzy head on the over-abundance of wine she had consumed with very little food.

Alex smiled softly and raised a hand to her face, tipped her chin up with his forefinger, making Norma look him in the eye. His dark amber eyes watched Norma lick her lips and when she bite her lower lip, he inhaled sharply, pinning her blue eyes in his gaze.

She was just lost in his eyes. She couldn't move. Her eyes dropped to his neck. She wanted to lick his pulse line. Norma kicked herself mentally, repeating 'You're drunk, Norma. You're just drunk.' over and over again as that was the only explanation to her thoughts about Alex. It also surprised her that this very little amount of alcohol made her mind go wild.

"So why are so mad then? Just tell me." he whispered concerned, his warm breath making her skin burn.

Norma couldn't understand why he was so determined to know the reason she was mad. Why would he even care after all? Especially after her lie? She was always pretty sure she was nothing more than a pain in his ass. One big walking problem he had to take care of as an impeccable town sheriff. Of course he helped her a lot and she was thankful for that but was it only her that Alex was helping so much? Apparently not. That Rebecca chick. Maybe he was so altruistic towards everyone. She was probably nothing special or exceptional in this case. Well, she never thought otherwise. Ok, maybe just once. Or twice. Still, slight of frustration rippled through her mind.

She found strength to pull away from him and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about…" awkward laugh, "I'm probably way too drunk to think clearly." Norma rubbed her hands down her face, trying to clear that head of hers. "I had a rough week and there's a ton of problems going on with the motel and with Norman and I just had to cope with a lot of shit, that pretty much explains my anger and lack of time, I guess."

From his expression it was clear as day he didn't believe a thing she was telling him.

"Norma…" Alex murmured and stepped toward her. Despite the magnetic pull she felt, Norma took a step back. Trying her best to resist him.

"I should go back" she mumbled and left the room before he could say anything.

Joe was still sitting in the same place Norma had left him a few minutes ago. She didn't even like the guy. Talking with Joe actually meant him bragging about his oh-so-perfect life and it got on her nerves. But after that heated conversation she had had with Alex, Norma felt a need for a few tequila shots, just to calm her mind down, and any kind of company was better than none to be fair. At least in this case, she thought, as her peripheral vision noticed Alex getting back into his previous place by the bar.

What was supposed to be only few shots turned into a pretty impressive collection of empty shot glasses right in front of her.

"So yeah, as I said, everyone who ever got to know me, noticed my unique talent to generate ideas immediately, what is essential..." words coming from Joe's mouth made no sense to Norma. Not that they did before she was drunk. It was just nice having someone alongside, even though their conversation could be better described as Joe's monologue.

If she thought she was drunk before, she was oh so very wrong. A high amount of alcohol pulsing through Norma's veins made everything seem so funny. She started to laugh at whatever Joe was saying, even though she had no idea what he was talking about and it was probably not funny at all as he stared at her in confusion, a vertical wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"More than alright!" she exclaimed giggling drunkenly.

Suddenly she froze, face hardened in concentration before yelling with excitement.

"Oh my god, I fucking love this song!" and before anyone could react, Norma was already climbing up the bar, shot glasses falling down the tabletop.

"Miss, you are not allowed to do that, please get down…" the bartender warned in a rough voice, but Norma was already up, hands in the air, cheerfully slurring song words. Or at least trying to. Her dangerous looking drunk performance immediately drew everyone's attention. Including Alex's. His jaw dropped in shock when suddenly Norma turned to his direction.

"Ohhhh, it is with great pride that I announce the big daddy of White Pine Bay - Sheriff Romero!" she clapped before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "And as a reward I dedicate this special dance to our stoic majesty!" She shouted out and started something that was supposed to look like stripping. A few loud applauds and cheers came from vile men satisfied with the unexpected performance.

Alex immediately stood up and tried to grab Norma by her arm. She took a step back and giggled.

"You can look but you can't touch!"

"Norma please stop. You're drunk and you're embarrassing yourself, come down." Alex said, trying to keep his voice down but still insistent.

"Oh, sheriff doesn't like it?" she made a sad face before bursting into laughter again.

"Norma. Come. Down. Now." Alex whispered through clenched teeth. There was no way he can let this miserable show go on. As there was still no reaction from Norma, he decided to take some serious actions.

Alex quickly leaned forward and finally managed to grab Norma's hand and pull her closer. Without hesitation, in one swift move he lifted her onto his shoulder and began carrying her off the bar. It wasn't that easy as Norma squirmed and turned, yelling at him along with angry booing and whistling coming from a displeased crowd as the entertaining show was suddenly cut off.

They got to his SUV and he set Norma down onto her feet, helping her into the passenger seat. After making sure she was sitting safe in a car, he locked the door and headed back to the bar, to pay for their drinks and the damage that Norma's little performance had caused. After few minutes he was back, he walked briskly around the car and folded himself easily behind the wheel, started the car and pulled out of the lot, speeding towards the road.

Norma sat there quiet, angrily peeking at Alex as he ignored her gaze and kept his eyes on the road. Unsatisfied with zero attention she then slapped his shoulder. Still nothing. Then decided to reward his arm with series of angry slaps she considered being painful, even though her drunk body had no strength whatsoever.

"Christ, what's your problem, Norma?! Don't make me use my handcuffs!" he yelled grabbing her wrist with one hand.

"You have no right to treat me like that and drag me out of a bar like some kind of criminal!" she shouted in anger. "Pull over! Let me out!" she reached for the car door only to find it being locked.

"In this case you're acting like an actual offender, so I'm treating you like one. And yes, you can thank me tomorrow, after getting sober and thinking more about that magnificent show of yours. I mean, if you remember anything." he stated before pulling in front of the motel.

Norma was about to protest before he cut her off.

"I don't think it's great idea for you to show up to your house in the state that you're in." his eyes running her up and down "and I still have the key from room 11, so it would be best for you to spend the night there."

Before Norma managed to say anything, Alex got out of his SUV, walked around the car to open the passenger's door to let one angry Norma out.

"Do I need to carry you again or..?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Norma mumbled, trying her best to get out of the car without smashing her face to the ground. Although she could barely control her own legs. The first time she fell right back to the seat, and on the second attempt her legs twisted together and she nearly hit the ground. Luckily Alex reacted fast enough to grab her by the waist before she could hurt herself.

"Yeah, sure you are." He chuckled, taking her into his hands and bringing her towards the room. Norma didn't resist this time, her arm sneaking round his warm neck, gaze locked to his lips, staring mesmerized.

After finally reaching the room, he set Norma on her feet but could feel her hand not leaving his neck.

Alex looked at her eyes, gaze still pinned to his mouth. Without him realizing, she crashed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. She took a few steps back, lips still locked with his, until her back hit the wall.

Alex couldn't resist not to respond to her kiss. In one large, smooth move, his hand glided up her thigh, over her ass, to her back and back down again. She groaned and pushed her hands under his shirt, running them over his smooth, warm skin. He sucked in a breath and his stomach tightened, but as he got used to her touch, he exhaled and kissed the top of her head.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" he kissed her softly on the lips again, gently teasing her tongue with his, and then nibbled his way down her neck and again to her ear.

"Alex," Norma griped his shirt in her fists trying to pull it over his head but he backed away.

"…but you're also drunk. And it's just not right. You can't think clearly right now and I can't do it. I can't because I don't know if you really want to do this. And I wouldn't stand the idea of you regretting it tomorrow morning and hating me when you have sobered up.. And we still need to talk about what happened on that porch."

Norma blinked at him, completely thrown away. She just stood there quiet, not saying a word. What was there to say anyway? He didn't want her. That was the only reason Norma could think of in this moment. She felt rejected by him. Any other man would have taken her right there and then, no matter if she was drunk or not. She was used to that. But Alex was no 'other man'. She found herself pathetic. Even disgusting. Alex had Rebecca, she knew that now. She fucking knew that. Perfect long copper red hair, curves, long legs, flawless skin. Every man's dream. She was totally opposite of that.

But why had she felt so relieved after he had told her that they weren't sleeping together?

Norma felt tears forming in her eyes as she stepped away from him, she turned around quickly, now with her back facing him.

"You can leave now." she whispered quietly.

Alex noticed her sudden mood change and it broke his heart. But she was drunk. It was the alcohol that had taken over her mind and her actions. He wanted to kiss her so badly it almost hurt him, but he couldn't. Because he wanted her to feel the same way he did. And that could probably never happen, could it? And still, doing it while drunk wasn't an option. At least not for him.

He hugged her tightly from behind, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Norma."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.** This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you all for the reviews! Even if we could not reply to the guest ones. We appreciate them all. There will be more stories to come. We have a lot in store! Oh and the rating has changed now to M ;)

 _ **IWC**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It was Monday evening and Alex was sitting on his couch after just had finished up his long shift at work, watching some TV. He still hadn't heard anything from Norma since Saturday as he had left her at the motel. He still felt guilty about it, remembering how he left her in that room with tears in her eyes. But it was all he could think of at that moment. Everything else just seemed so wrong, even though it made her sad.

He suddenly heard a sound on his front door and he immediately reached for his gun. The door opened and the first thing he saw was copper red hair.

"Hey, I hope I didn't scare you?" It was Rebecca. Again.

"God, Rebecca, I almost shot you!" Alex exclaimed. "Just because I was kind enough to help you out once, doesn't give you a right to sneak into my house like that" Alex said while standing up, his voice loud and angry.

"I accidentally took this with me when I left the other day, and I just wanted to give it back to you" She waved with the key in the air and took a few slow steps towards him, leaving the door behind her open.

"And also I thought maybe I could thank you for your help while I'm here..." She whispered seductively with a smirk on her lips, while moving towards him, taking of her coat and dropping it on the floor.

"Actually, no need for that. And you could have left the key in the mail box as I told you to do in the first place. You need to leave now. " He took her coat up from the floor and handed it to her.

"Why are you like this Alex? Are you not attracted to me anymore? Is that it? You found someone else to bang during these last few months?" She asked in annoyed manner.

"That's not really any of your business, Rebecca. And you always knew I was never attracted to you." Alex said, looking away from her.

Why does crazy women liked being dragged towards him?

"Who is she? " Rebecca said with a harsh voice. "Is it that Norma Bates?" She asked while moving closer to him.

"Please, stop it. We both know that you and me were never serious. It was only about one thing. And one thing only." He said taking a few steps back.

He didn't want to be mean to her but what he said was not lies. It was what it was, like black on white. Rebecca was just something he was using at times to take his mind off of Norma Bates, she made him forget for a few minutes. And she was using him to satisfy her own needs. That was it, nothing more.

Rebecca looked like she had been slapped a hundred times in the face. She was hurt by his words and he felt a slight of guilt on his shoulders. But it was soon forgotten.

"Alex?" he heard a tiny voice from the door. There she was, standing on the threshold. With a frown on her face as she was trying to comprehend what was happening in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked while standing next to Alex, wrapping her arm around his torso. He just shrugged her off immediately, stepping aside from her. Not wanting to show off the wrong impression while Norma was there.

Norma observed the small interactions between the two. The same feeling she had had when she first met Rebecca at Alex's place that night boiling inside of her. And now she clearly knew what it was. Jealousy.

"I was actually here to talk to Alex." Norma responded, her tone cold.

"I don't think it's actually a great time right now." The redhead gave Norma a fake smile which dropped as soon as Alex stepped away from her touch.

"Yeah I can see that." Norma said a bit satisfied, referring to Rebecca's lame attempt at trying to have some sort of physical contact between herself and Alex.

Before Rebecca could respond Alex was quick to interrupt their soon to be heated argument.

"Rebecca, I think you need to leave. Now." He said while taking her arm.

"No, Alex. I will leave." Norma said. Her jealousy was shining right through her, way too obvious. She came here for the second time to talk to him, to tell him everything he had been longing to talk about, and yet again she had made a fool out of herself.

"See? She said she will leave." Rebecca said playfully, looking him up and down with shiny eyes. This made Norma angry. In fact, she was furious. Who the hell does this woman think she is?

"Yes. Don't let me interrupt whatever 'this' is!" Norma spat out while spinning around quickly. She didn't care anymore about storming out like that and making it all obvious to him. Obvious that she was jealous after all. But Alex was too quick, grabbing her arm and forcing her around to look at him. Her intense blue eyes. Sharp, yet still full of emotions only he could see. They weren't heavy or blunt, just apparent. They almost look amazingly innocent. But they weren't. She wasn't. Her eyes had seen more blood than Alex had ever seen or will ever see.

"Leave." He said coldly. Still holding on to Norma. She knew he wasn't referring to her. She could tell, because he had a death grip on her arm.

But Rebecca didn't move an inch.

"I said, leave." he repeated himself. This time with more force in his voice.

"Fine, whatever. I'm done with you anyways." She scoffed, trying not to let her disappointment shine through.

And just like that, she finally left.

Silence filled the room. Tension and emotions making the air around them too heavy to almost breath in.

"Let go of me." Norma said, giving him a death glare. He let go of her as soon as she said it. He was mad now, she could tell. He always clenched his jaw tightly when he was angry or frustrated. And especially when it came to her.

"Then why did you even come here?" he asked her, still leaning in close to her. Invading her personal space.

"Because I wanted to talk? Because I wasn't expecting to come and interrupt a situation like that? Not after everything you told me? " Norma yelled not being able to let go of the fact that there was this Rebecca woman in his house and it made her more angry than it should have. Again. Like some déjà vu. Was he lying to her? About them not sleeping together? Was this his payback? But again, who was she to judge, it was her who had lied to him in the first place.

"I didn't lie, Norma. She's nobody. She never was anything, she never will." he explained. The last thing he wanted was to make the impression of that he was interested in someone else, but her.

The answer was good enough for her to calm down.

"Now, why are you here?" he asked. Backing up a little bit. Giving her the space, she secretly did not want.

"I wanted to talk about what happened. But I guess you were a bit busy, huh?" more of a statement than it was a question in his ears.

"Okay. So talk." he said, leaning against the wall looking at her waiting for whatever the story she had this time.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking down at her feet, her voice weak. She felt defeated. She wanted to run away. From him, from this town. From life itself.

"About what?" he asked even though he clearly knew what she was sorry about. Still, he needed to hear it from her.

"I¨m sorry for lying to you." she added, this time making eye contact with him.

She was sorry for lying. She truly was. But she had her reasons. And he didn't not know anything about those exact reasons. Yet.

Alex didn't make a sound. He looked hurt and that made her feel horrible. She had unconsciously hurt the man that did everything to protect her. And for what? To protect herself and her son. Selfish. But was that good enough reasons? She wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she sobbed, feeling the tears building up in her eyes. She slowly walked towards him, wanting to be near him. Wanting to feel his touch. She clinged to him, while letting out tiny sobs, whispering how sorry she was.

He hugged her back strongly. He never wanted to let go of this woman who was safe in his arms. She was his everything. He had no one but her. She was the center of his life. And if she was begging for forgiveness he would forgive her a million times over.

"I just didn't want to tell you because…" she said with a broken voice, but got interrupted.

"Shhh. We don't have to talk about it right now." He said.

She lifted her head up still having her arms around his neck.

"But I thought you wanted to talk about it?" she asked in a small voice. Her eyes watering, a bit red from all the crying.

"I do want to talk about it. Just not right now." Alex said tightening his hold on her.

"I'm just sorry that you feel like you can't trust me Norma. That's why I reacted the way I did. I thought you could trust me by now." He explained. He did not want to get into what had happened to her husband. They could talk about that some other time. He didn't want to ruin their beautiful moment that was happening right now, in his living room. Her small hands that was wrapped around his neck, her body pressed against his. His hands around her waist. Her tiny, perfect waist. He could stay like this forever.

"I do trust you Alex." she said, her face was pressed into his neck. He smelled like he always did, his regular cologne he was always wearing filling her familiar musky and expensive scent. Way too expensive for someone who is living on a sheriff's salary. He smelled like his cologne and his leather jacket. And she loved it. It smelled like home.

He sighed heavily, loosening his grip on her a little which made her cling to him more. Not wanting him to let her go just yet. Not ever.

"I do, Alex. You have to believe me. I was just protecting myself, and Norman." she tried to explain desperately.

He understood that. But it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"And you." she added after a while. Like she was ashamed, or almost even embarrassed.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her, trying to make eye contact. But she was still pressed against his neck.

"I was trying to protect you." she repeated herself once again.

"From what?" he asked.

She looked up at him this time. Their faces so close, she could feel his breath on her own lips and see the reflection of herself in his dark brown eyes. His chest rising up and down from ragged breathing, all because of how close she was.

"From what Norma?" he asked again, gently pushing a curl away from her face. Holding her as close to him as he possibly could.

"If I had told you the truth, you would also have had to keep that secret. You could easily lose your job." Norma explained, more tears coming now.

Oh thats right, he was a cop. He had almost forgot about that for one second.

"I'm sorry." she said again, looking at him, trying to read his face. Figure out what he was feeling. What he was thinking.

You could almost think the man was made of stone sometimes.

He didn't say anything. He kept silent. Mostly because he didn't know what to say to her. It was quite overwhelming. Her confession to him. She hadn't told him because she cared about him. She had kept going with the lie so he wouldn't have to worry about it. So he wouldn't be involved in it. In her crazy and frightening life. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her. How he would move mountains for her. How much he loved her. Yes, it was love. He wasn't afraid anymore to put it all into one word. Love.

But no words could leave his lips at that very moment. So he had to show her instead.

He leaned in, gently pressing his mouth on to her fuller, and pinker lips. Her lips felt like satin. It felt sensual, slow and right, nothing like that drunk lust of her at the motel. She didn't respond at first, just enjoying his tender lips against her own, embracing this moment that meant so much for both of them. When Alex noticed that she didn't respond he pulled away slightly, thinking that he had made the wrong move. Maybe he was right and sober Norma didn't want it after all?

Norma quickly pulled his head towards her, claiming her lips with his, pushing her tongue into his waiting mouth. She could taste the whiskey on his lips, which made her push her tongue even deeper into his mouth.

He pushed her hair away from her face, holding her face near to his own. She smelled like she always did, the sweet yet spicy scent of Chanel no.5.

Norma pushed her coat off of her, together with her grey long sleeved cardigan. She pressed her body into his, lightly rubbing herself against him, her kiss forceful and eager. She needed him. They had wanted each other for so long now and this moment felt more than right. It was like finally getting the oxygen you needed to survive, fresh air for the first time in forever.

Her hands were resting on his chest, traveling down lower on his body, pushing his dark, blue t-shirt up so she could feel his hot skin on her hands. She made small patterns with her fingers on his abs, his soft skin sending shivers through her body.

Her hands traveled lower, to free him from his pants while his hands went on her chest, wandering round the curve of her breasts still fully covered by her clothing. He started to unbutton her blouse, while planting small kisses on the corner of her lips, down to her jaw, continuing to her neck.

She let out small moans. His touch was too much. She felt like her entire body was on fire.

He pushed her blouse off of her shoulders, revealing her black lace bra. He wanted her naked. Bare. Right here in front of him. He was eager to get her out of her clothes, so he started unzipping her floral skirt, it pooling on the floor in seconds.

Norma pushed his pants down, leaving his boxers on. She moved her way up lightly feeling his hardness through the boxers. Teasing him. Alex breathing got heavier as soon as she did that, a frustrating moan leaving his lips. Norma pushed his shirt over his head. Claiming her lips against his once again, her hands on his hairy firm chest.

His hand grabbed her breast over the lacy bra, making Norma let out a shaky moan into his mouth. His hands gently unhooking her bra and throwing it towards the couch, lips traveling down from her collarbone to her nipple. Giving her small kisses all over her perfect body. He pushed her gently towards the wall, so she could lean against it for support.

There was no time to go to the bedroom. He needed her now. Right there.

She gently pushed his boxers down a little so her hand was now stroking him with a teasing motion. He could feel her against her lace black underwear that was matching her bra, of course- this was Norma Bates after all. Her panties completely soaked with the want of him and he couldn't have been more proud, than in that exact moment.

In one swift move, he pushed the panties down her pale and perfect legs, Norma stepping out of them as soon as she felt them around her ankles. Alex grabbed her by her thighs, taking a hold of her, lifting her up from the floor so she could support herself against the wall. His strong arms holding her against him while her legs was wrapped around him tightly. And she could feel his arousal between her legs, rubbing against him. Taking a hold on him as she lightly guided him against her entry. His moans were loud and frustrating, wanting her more than ever.

She let him push himself into her, letting out a loud moan. It was like soft music to Alex's ears, the most perfect sound anyone could ever make.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck, eyes dazed with pleasure, mouth letting out noises that were not yet familiar to him. But he could get used to it, oh how he could.

Norma tilted her head back groaning in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Alex." she moaned out, grabbing his face so she could kiss him, now moaning into his mouth.

"Don't stop. Please. Don't stop." She begged clinging to him, feeling how close she was.

He could feel the build up in his stomach, her full breasts rubbing against him. Her loud moans filling his ears.

"Faster, Alex. Faster." Norma gasped in between sobs. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna" her heavy breathing fastening.

She let out loud cry and Alex could feel her tighten around him. He followed her right after, finding his own release, moaning out her name loudly.

His forehead leaned against her own watching her enjoying the afterglow of an intense orgasm. Their heavy breathing slowing down after a few minutes. He let her down gently from their position, Norma could barely stand up straight. So she clinged to him a little longer. Just because her legs were failing her right now and because she didn't want to let go of him just yet.

"I have wanted to do that for some time now." Alex whispered in her ear. While letting his hands go down from her back, to her ass, not really having the chance to feel her up completely.

"Me too." she responded letting her hands go through his hair, her piercing blue eyes gazing into his. "And I tried. Back at the motel."

"You remember it?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Sure I do. The stoic sheriff told me I was amazing, how could I possibly ever forget that?" she chuckled watching a smile appear on his face.

The sweat on their bodies had cooled off and Norma was suddenly aware of how naked she was, rubbing her arms up and down to warm herself up.

"You cold?" Alex asked while pulling his boxers back up. Uncovering himself from her eyes.

"Yeah just a bit." Norma answered looking around for her clothes. She picked up her blouse to put back on herself.

"Dont. You. Dare." Alex said in a serious tone referring to her blouse.

"It's freezing in here, Alex." Norma said while rolling her eyes. Deep inside she was more than flattered.

Alex grabbed the blouse from her and hid it behind his back.

"Hey! I could die from hypothermia you know?" she said dramatically trying to take the blouse from him without any success.

Instead he lifted her up in one easy move, causing Norma to shriek from the sudden movement.

"Put me down, Alex!" she tried to protest in a serious tone but her voice failing her, small giggles escaping her lips.

He had one naked Norma Bates in his arms and he would put her down? No way.

He walked towards his bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently. She was apparently staying the night. He laid beside her, pulling the comforter over them, one hand sneaking around her waist, dragging her to him. Norma's head gently resting against his muscular chest. The exhaustion from the day's events making her eyelids heavy.

"Hey Alex?" her voice soft and quiet.

"Mmm?" he mumbled nuzzling his nose against her blond hair.

"Goodnight." she lifted her head to give him a soft peck on the lips, then returning back to her comfortable position on his chest.

"Goodnight, baby."

 **The End.**


End file.
